Life's Greatest Reward
by Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer
Summary: Dave is having a bad week, and is on a forced book tour.  At a signing he meets a woman that changes everything for him... Sucky summary... sorry!  Dedicated to Katie!  Rossi/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Dedicated to Katie… Hope you enjoy it! (Multi-chapter)**_

_**Please read and Review… **_

_**Love ya!**_

_**Nicole**_

Dave sighed. This was going to be a long month. First, Strauss had gotten on her high horse again and had totally messed with the team. JJ was gone and she was now trying to get rid of Emily. That last part was tearing Hotch to pieces. Next, Rossi had to take a leave to promote his latest book. It was based on the Butcher. He hated how this one case had affected him personally. He hadn't wanted to write the book, but his publisher and the Bureau had demanded it. So he did, now he was on tour. He looked around the crowded bookstore. Women lined up for miles, it would seem. There were a few men amongst them. He shook his head and signaled for the next person in line. The bubbly blonde woman rambled on. Dave nodded at what she was saying, not really even paying attention. He posed for the mandatory picture and looked at the line. It was barely moving. Thank god the book signing was tonight, and the reading was tomorrow night. He refused to do both at once anymore. It took too much out of him. He continued. 2 hours later he was nearing the end of the line. One of last women in line caught his eye. She was very pretty. Her long brown hair shone in the light, and it curled at the ends. She chatted with the girl in front of her. She smiled at him. Her brown eyes sparkling. He couldn't wait for her to get up here. He went through the remainder of people in record time. Finally, she was up. She was also now last in line as the others had gotten fed up of waiting. He smiled as she walked up to the table. She was petite and curvy and Dave had to try not gape. She placed her copy of his book on the table.

Dave cleared his throat and asked. "Who do I make this out to?"

"Katie." The petite brunette smiled.

"Is that you?" He was going to pour on the charm.

"Yep."

He finished writing in her book. He closed the cover and handed it to her. "It was nice meeting you Katie." He shook her hand.

She blushed. "Thank you sir."

"Dave. Please."

"Dave. Thank you. You're my hero. I've read all of your books and I think you are one of the bravest men ever." She gushed.

"Thank you Katie. I hope you'll enjoy this one as well. Now, a picture for memories." He put his arm around her and they smiled as the flash went off. She hugged him and she turned to leave, but stopped.

"Thank you again Dave. It was an honor to meet you." She waved and left the store.

Dave watched her leave. She was beautiful. He was glad he had snuck his business card in her book as well penning his phone number onto the inside cover. Hopefully, she'd call before he moved on to another state for this tour.

Katie left the book signing walking on air. Her friend, Maia was waiting outside the store. "How'd it go?" She asked.

Katie jumped. "Maia, Jesus. I thought you had left."

"No, I wanted to know what he said. You talk about this guy enough." She reached for the book.

Katie pulled it away. "Hell no! I haven't even seen it yet."

"Then look. I want to know if he wrote the typical message or if he wrote something else." Maia danced front foot to foot like an eager child.

"Fine." Katie opened the book. The first thing she noticed was that he had very neat handwriting. She smiled as she read his message.

"_Dear Katie,_

_Thank you for coming tonight. Your smile lit up the room. I couldn't help but notice, and I had to tell you. You have an interest in Criminalistics, and behavioral studies. I could tell just by the way you spoke. I hope you enjoy the book. _

_David Rossi_

_Ps. In Case you haven't already found my card…_

_my number is (261)-555-7674"_

Katie blushed. David Rossi, famed profiler had given her his private number. She slammed the cover down, there was no way she was telling Maia.

"Well? What did he write?" Maia prodded.

"Dear Katie, I hope you enjoy the book. D. Rossi." Katie rattled.

"Aww. That sucks, you got the blah message. I seriously thought he was maybe gonna write something more special." Maia giggled. "Alright, now you got your book, can we go now?"

Katie shook her head. Maia may be her best friend but she had the attention span of a goldfish. "Where?"

"Bar, club, party?" Maia counted off ideas on her fingers.

"Uh no. I want to go home. I work early tomorrow."

"Right. You're boss isn't going to freak if you're a little late."

"Yes he will. Frick, I'm the personal assistant of one of the biggest lawyers in the county. I will not be late. Good night Maia." Katie walked to her car. She had a point. She had a job that many women would kill for. Being the assistant to the D.A. was not an easy job, but it paid good and she got great benefits, including the Charger that she drove. She got in and smiled all the way home. She was going to call Dave. Tomorrow. Right now she had to get home, get some files together and get some sleep.

Katie threw her keys on the table. It had been a day from hell. The computers had lost half of the work her boss needed, and she had to get all the paper copies and she just was happy to be home. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and went to her favorite chair and got comfy. She opened Dave's book and just stared at the cover. Her fingers traced the words that he had written only for her. She flipped to the introduction and his business card fell into her lap. She looked at it. It had his Bureau number on it, and on the back it said:

"_For Katie: (261)-555-7674"_

She hadn't even noticed him writing this. Then again she was just too excited for the chance to meet him. She held the card. She thought about it. "Should I call him?" She asked out loud. Her cat, Fuzzbucket just purred in reply. She picked him up. "What you do you think Fuzzbucket? Should I call him."

Her cat just looked at her as of to say "I don't care, I just want tuna." He meowed. She laughed. "I'll call him after I feed you."

She put him on the ground and went to the pantry to get his food. She put it in his cat dish and went to grab her phone. Her fingers shook as she dialed the number. The phone began to ring. Her breathing became rapid. She was just about to hang up when the voice of an angel came from the other end. "Rossi."


	2. Chapter 2

_***A continuation as I now have found my muse… I shall continue… To Katie! Love you! Read and Review!**_

_***Nicole***_

_She was just about to hang up when the voice of an angel came from the other end. "Rossi."_

_

* * *

_

_Shit. _She thought. _ Wasn't expecting him to actually answer. _"Hi Dave." She took a deep breath. "It's Katie… from the book signing."

"I was wondering when you were going to call." She could almost see the smile on his face, because she could hear it in his voice.

"Yeah. I just got in from work."

"I see. Well, how was it?"

"Do you really want to know?" She wasn't sure where this was going but she would go along with it. God the man was her hero.

"I would, but I think I'd prefer to talk about it in person. How would you like to go out for coffee, Katie?"

Katie just about dropped the phone. "Coffee?"

"Or tea or whatever you drink." Rossi laughed.

"Coffee's good. Um, where can I meet you?"

"How about I come pick you up in say 30 minutes?"

"That would be great." She rattled off her address and then hung up the phone. She looked at Fuzzbucket, who was now preening by the sink. "Fuzzbucket? Did that really happen? Oh My GOD!" Fuzzbucket looked up at her. "I have a date with David Rossi!" She looked in the mirror. "And, I've only got 30 minutes to look better than hell. Damn D.A." She muttered under her breath. She ran to her room and changed into something less business-y but not trashy. She quickly fixed her make-up just in time for her doorbell to ring.

Fuzzbucket waddled to the door. He looked at it, meowed then looked at Katie as she walked briskly to the door. She took a deep breath, shooed Fuzzbucket away and opened the door as calmly as she could. David Rossi stood there, a single red rose in his hand.

"Hi." She blushed. She knew she was blushing too, because her cheeks were burning.

"Good evening." Dave smiled. "For you." He handed her the rose.

She looked at it for a few seconds, then stepped back. "Come in, I'll just put this in some water."

Dave stepped in and looked around. Katie was sure he was profiling her by the way the apartment was decorated or how it was kept. She took out the vase, filled it with water and added a capful of bleach.

"Why the bleach?" He asked, picking Fuzzbucket up. The cat had been rubbing himself up against Dave's pants and shoes.

"A trick to keep bacteria and algae from growing in the water. Flowers last longer this way." She smiled at him.

"Good tips. I'll have to tell Mama about that sometime." He smiled again. "What's his name?"

"Fuzzbucket." Katie blushed again.

"Good name. He is quite fluffy. He's also quite a cuddle monster." Dave petted Fuzzbucket who was purring happily in his arms.

"Quite fluffy?" Katie laughed. "That's an understatement, but yeah, he's not usually this attention needy."

Dave laughed as he put Fuzzbucket back on the ground. "Maybe he's checking on his owner's date? Make sure I'm safe?"

"Maybe."

"Shall we?" Dave extended his arm to her.

She slipped her arm through it. They walked out the door. Katie turned and locked it then they went out. Dave opened her door for her. She slid into his car. He closed the door, then slid behind the wheel. He drove down the familiar streets to a nice little diner. It wasn't fancy but it was cozy. Katie had never been there before. She smiled as Dave opened the door for her and guided her to a table by the fireplace that was towards the back of the diner. Dave pulled out her chair, took her jacket and waited until she was properly seated before taking his seat across from her. The waitress handed them menus and took their drink order. Dave ordered a Scotch on the rocks while Katie ordered a Smirnoff Ice. For a diner they had quite a selection.

"Order anything you'd like. I figured we should have a meal with the drink, give us time to talk… get to know each other." Dave smiled as he opened the menu.

Katie giggled and nodded. "Ok." She opened the menu and browsed it thoroughly before settling on the cheeseburger special.

The waitress came and took their order. Katie placed her order first, and Dave just replied that he'd have the same.

"So Katie, you work for the D.A.?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm his assistant."

"You must be very good at your job."

"I like it. It pays the bills and gets me closer to what I want."

"And what is that?"

"I want to be a lawyer by my own right. I'm doing my degree while doing my job. The D.A. is pretty understanding. He got his degree the same way."

"So you want to be a prosecutor?"

"Maybe, I'm also leaning towards family court. I hate seeing kids being hurt because they were sent to live with the wrong parent after a divorce."

"Good cause." Dave took a sip of his Scotch. "You'll do good. I can tell."

"Thank you." Katie took a sip of her cooler.

The waitress arrived soon there after with dishes with huge cheeseburgers and heaps of fries. They ate and chatted about her and a little bit about him. Once they were done the meal, they shared a brownie sundae. Katie was having a blast. This was the most fun she had had in months. And it was with the man of her dreams. She never dreamt that she'd be doing this, not in a million years. After dessert, he paid the bill and they went for a walk in the park that was near by. They talked and he kept her close. He was being a true gentleman. For people who said chivalry was dead… this was proof it was still very much alive. As the temperature dipped, Dave led her back to his car. He helped her in, then headed back to her apartment. He helped her back to her apartment. She unlocked the door, and turned to say good night. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Good night, Katie." He smiled.

"Good night Dave." She knew she had to be three shades of red.

"I had a good time."

"Me too." She whispered.

His hand gently brushed her cheek. "I'd like to do it again sometime, if you'd like to?"

"I'd like that a lot." She smiled.

He kissed her again. "I'll call you tomorrow. We can make a date then?"

"Okay."

"Good night Katie, sleep tight."

"Night." She walked in the door and closed it slowly as Dave headed back down the stairs. She leaned back against the door and sighed. Fuzzbucket was peaking his head around the corner from the kitchen. She looked at him. "That was the most amazing night and best date I've ever been on."

Fuzzbucket just meowed.

"Come on cat… Time for bed." Katie scooped the feline up into her arms, locked the door. She headed to her bedroom, put Fuzzbucket in his bed, got changed and lied down. She smiled as she pulled her pillow tight against her. It was the best night of her life.

_***L.G.R.* L.G.R*L.G.R***_

Dave drove home, a smile glued to his face. He hadn't had a good night like this in… hell he couldn't remember the last time he had had a night like this. She was something else. She had attitude, charisma and she knew exactly what she wanted. Hell, he didn't think women like that existed anymore. She would definitely be in his dreams tonight. He checked his messages, made a note to call Hotch in the morning, ordered his wake up call then had a relaxing shower to warm up. Once he dried off, he slipped into a pair of sweats and got into bed. He laid back, and with a smile on his face slipped into a deep and peaceful sleep. His dreams were filled with Katie's sweet face, and of the many things that could fill both their futures.

**A/N: *Looks up* Well that's a lot of fluff… anyhow Katie, I hope you liked it! Please everyone read and review… Also:**

_**FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**_

_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with an account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**_

**Thanks Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Dear readers, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! Finally! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH_**

**_NICOLE_**

**_

* * *

_**

Dave woke up feeling more refreshed than he had in years. That date the previous night had gone so well. He looked at the alarm clock. He was up earlier than he planned, but he didn't care. He called down to cancel his wake up call and then ordered some quick breakfast. He then showered and was just finishing dressing up as his room service arrived. He quickly ate the eggs and bacon and then called Hotch.

"Dave?"

"Hey Hotch." Dave answered cheerfully.

"Okay, where's the real Rossi and what have you done with him?" Hotch demanded.

Dave just laughed. "It's me Aaron."

"Uh huh." Hotch was suspicious. "You're never this cheerful on book signing tours. Ever. In all the years I've known you, you dread them and then you can't wait for them to be done. Usually by this point you're begging me to tell you there's a case that needs your expertise."

"And usually you'd be right." Dave laughed.

"Then why am I wrong this time?" Hotch asked. He was really curious as to the sudden change in his friend and mentor's outlook on this book tour.

Dave laughed again. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Rossi!"

"I'll be fine Hotch. Trust me. Now I do have a question."

Hotch was a little worried about what the question could be. "Shoot."

"Do you need me at all? Because if you don't I'm gonna stay here a couple more days and just relax."

Hotch dropped the phone, and it was at that point that Derek Morgan walked into Hotch's office to hand in a file. He looked between Hotch and the phone.

"Hotch?" When Aaron didn't respond, Derek took the fallen phone and spoke. "Who is this?"

"Derek?"

"Rossi? What the hell did you say to Hotch make him speechless?" Derek asked as he looked at Hotch's puzzled face.

"He dropped the phone didn't he?" Rossi asked, amused.

"Yup. So what the hell did you tell him?"

"I told him I was going to use the rest of my leave to relax if he didn't need me."

This time is was Derek's turn to be speechless. He shook his head. "What? The great David Rossi is actually gonna use time off to relax?"

"Yes Derek." Rossi paused. "Why does this come as a shock to you people?"

"Because, you hate book tours." Derek restated the obvious. "The only reason you would take the time off is… Oh my God! You met someone?"

Rossi laughed. Only Derek would catch on this quickly, well him and Penelope. "Maybe."

Hotch broke out of his daze. "Met. Someone?" He grabbed the phone back from Derek, who was snickering. "Dave, is Derek serious? You're using the rest of your leave because you met someone?"

"Yes Hotch."

"Okay then." Hotch was a little confused but it was Rossi so anything was possible. "See you in a few days."

"Thanks Hotch." Just as he was about to hang up he heard Derek and Penelope, who had just appeared in Hotch's office shout.

"We demand details when you get back here!"

Rossi put his phone away and laughed. He thought about it a little and then took his phone out again. He dialed Katie's number and hoped he wasn't waking her up.

* * *

_***LGR*LGR*LGR*LGR*LGR*

* * *

**_

Katie woke up to Fuzzbucket nudging her. Usually this would have pissed her off, but this morning was different. She picked him up as she sat up in bed. "Good morning to you too Mr." She said cheerfully.

Fuzzbucket may only be a cat, but he knew his owner wasn't usually this bright eyed and bushytailed in the morning. "Meow?"

"Yes. Yes. Food." She got up and went and fed him. While he ate, she thought about the previous night. She then went about and made coffee. She then enjoyed a cup while contemplating the night's events. She had always had a crush on David Rossi, but after last night she had learned it was more than just a schoolgirl crush. She quickly had some toast and cereal and then went to the bathroom. She turned on the faucets, and hopped in the shower. She was in the middle of conditioning her hair when she could hear the phone in her bedroom ring. She poked her head out of the shower curtain. Sure as the sun rises, it was ringing. She grabbed her towel, got out of the shower (leaving the water run) and ran to the phone. By this point, the answering machine had kicked in.

"Hi Katie." Dave's voice came over the speaker.

She grabbed at the cordless, which slipped out of her wet hands.

"I must've just missed you. I was just wondering if you'd like…"

Finally she got the phone and answered it. "Hi Dave. I'm here."

"Hey." He was relieved. He wasn't sure he wanted to leave a message to ask her out. "How are you?"

"Wet." She laughed.

Dave was a little shocked. "What?"

"You called when I was in the shower. So I ran out of the shower to answer, therefore I am wet."

"Oh." Dave laughed.

"Wow Agent Rossi. You have a very dirty mind."

Dave laughed again. "No. It's just not the usual answer I get when I ask how someone's doing."

"Fair enough." Katie giggled. "So you wanted to ask something?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner again tonight."

Katie almost dropped the phone. She looked at the calendar. "Sure. I'd like that. Where do I meet you?"

"I'll give you my address. I'm cooking."

"The great Dave Rossi, is a chef?" She smiled.

"I'm Italian, and my mother taught me well."

"I'd like that a lot." She then grabbed a pen and pad of paper and jotted down the address. "Ok, I have a general idea is where that is. I'll be there around 7?"

"Sure thing. Just call if you're going to run late or anything."

"Will do. See you tonight Dave."

"See you Katie. Have a good day at work."

* * *

_***LGR*LGR*LGR*LGR*LGR*

* * *

**_

Katie's day at work that day had been hell. A client's file disappeared, there was a new capital case and her boss's car had been stolen. All of these things were taken out on her. She took it, not by choice, but because if she didn't she wouldn't get her promotion next month. Once she was finally able to leave, she grabbed her jacket and briefcase and almost flew out of the office. She didn't want to be late for her date with Dave. She got to her car and it was then that big, fat, fluffy snowflakes began falling from the sky.

"Snow will not stop me tonight." She muttered under her breath. She unlocked her car, and let it warm up. It was a cooler night. While waiting for the engine to warm up a little, she called Dave.

"Rossi residence." His voice made her smile.

"Hi Dave."

"Hey, Katie. Everything alright?" He asked. She could hear the worry in his voice.

She sighed. "Work was a nightmare. I'm heading out as soon as my car warms up a bit. I may be running a little late."

Dave was worried about her, and the weather report wasn't sounding so good. "Well, take your time. I would rather you show up late than not at all."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." She smiled.

"Be safe out there." Dave said before hanging up.

Katie took off into the now heavier snowfall carefully. She was very happy to have had her mud and snow tires put on a few weeks earlier. The roads were starting to get slick. Even though Dave's estate in Little Creek wasn't far from where she was, it still took significant time to get there. She was about 10 minutes out from his place when her back tires started to lose traction. She tried to regain control, but then realized there was no way in hell that was going to happen. She let go of the wheel and braced herself as she saw the ditch approaching her.

* * *

_***LGR*LGR*LGR*LGR*LGR*

* * *

**_

Dave looked out his kitchen window while finishing the meat sauce for the meal. He wasn't putting the pasta in until Katie got here. He looked at the clock. Despite the crappy road and weather conditions, Katie should've been there by now. He turned the heat under the sauce down. Just then his phone rang.

"This is Rossi." He said.

Katie's panicked voice came over the receiver. "Dave. Help."

"Katie? What's wrong what happened?"

"I was almost there and then my car lost traction and then the ditch was there."

"Are you alright?"

"I think so. But the car's stuck and I can't get out."

"Okay. Keep the engine running if you can, and stay warm. I'm coming to get you."

"I called for a tow, but they said that this area is a 'no tow zone'. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just stay put, I'm coming." He hung up the phone, grabbed his thick jacket. He headed to the shed. Right now a car or truck was useless. He started up his snowmobile and headed out into the blinding snow.

* * *

_***LGR*LGR*LGR*LGR*LGR*

* * *

**_

Katie on the other hand was slowly watching her gas gauge head closer and closer to 'empty'. Now she was wishing she had fueled up before leaving, then again she hadn't planned on hitting the ditch. She grabbed the blanket from the back seat and wrapped it around her hopping it would help keep her warm. She stared out the windshield and watched the snow continue to fall, heavier than before. She had no clue as to how Dave was going to come rescue her, but she would take his rescue no matter how it came. The only thing she was worried about what how he was going to get her out. The snow wasn't allowing her to open the door. Just then, the car stopped running. It was empty.

"Fuck!" She shouted as she hit the steering wheel. She hoped that Dave would get there soon, because it was getting to be really cold already.

Then she could see a bouncing light coming towards her, but it wasn't on the road. _"Great now I'm hallucinating white lights in the distance. This is so not the way I wanted today to go." _She thought to herself. Then she could hear the roar of an engine as the white light got closer. It was then she realized her knight in shining armor was actually not coming on a giant white steed but in a parka and snowmobile. She had to laugh. This was a very unique way to be rescued. Dave pulled up next to her car, got off and tapped on her window. For the first time, she was thankful she didn't have electric windows. She rolled it down a crack.

Dave spoke through to her. "Katie, I thought I told you to keep the car running to stay warm." He flashed his penlight to look at her and he could see that she was shivering and her lips were not the normal strawberry color he was used to seeing.

Through chattering teeth, she managed. "I had it running, until the fuel ran out."

"Okay. Close the window in a second. I'm gonna clear the snow by the door to get you out, but if that doesn't work, we may have to bust a window." Dave answered carefully. He figured that she loved her car, and the least amount of damage would be better.

Katie nodded, and when Dave signaled for her to roll up the window. She did and went back to shivering under the blankets. Dave grabbed the collapsible shovel off the snowmobile and started digging the snow away from the car. It was taking a long time, since the snowfall had now turned into a hard-core blizzard. He tried over and over to open it but it wasn't working. He shook his head. He knocked on the window. Katie rolled it down.

"Katie, can you crawl through this window?" He meant the driver's window.

She looked at it. "Maybe. Why?" She was a little worried.

"Because the snows too wet and falling too fast for me to dig your door out. We need to get you out of there before you freeze to death. The only other way to get you out is to bust the windshield and get you out through there."

"Ok. We'll try that." Katie nodded, shivering. She wanted out of here pronto, even if it meant replacing the windshield. She tried getting through the rolled down window but between her bulky winter coat and the all-natural womanly curves, she couldn't fit through the tiny window. She fell back into her seat, tears falling. "I can't."

Dave felt her pain. "Okay, roll up that window and cover yourself. I'm gonna bust that windshield and pull you out okay?"

Katie nodded and pulled the blanket over her to protect her. Meanwhile, Dave grabbed the kit from his snowmobile and pulled out the one thing he hadn't used yet. He had hoped he'd never have to use it. He took the tool and put it against the windshield. Within seconds, the windshield was shattered. He brushed away the glass. "Katie put the blanket on the glass, then give me your hands."

She did what she was told hesitantly, because that blanket was the only thing keeping her from freezing at the moment. She then took Dave's hands and got out of the car. He shook the blanket loose of glass and wrapped it around her, then guided her to the snowmobile. He got on, and then she did, wrapping her arms around her, burying her head in his back to hide her face from the gale-force winds that were now assaulting them. He kicked the snowmobile into gear and sped off into the blinding storm.

* * *

_***LGR*LGR*LGR*LGR*LGR*

* * *

**_

Dave stopped the snowmobile outside the house, turning it off and then carried Katie into the house. He carried her to the sofa that was closest to the fireplace. He dusted the snow off of her, taking her frozen blanket off of her. "Katie. Give me the jacket and stuff, I'll go get you warmer and dry blankets and some clothes. You need to warm up, or you're gonna catch pneumonia."

She nodded, teeth chattering. "Okay."

He took the blanket off the rocking chair and handed it to her. "I'll be right back." He took off to go find some sweats and more blankets and a towel. He got back and saw that all the wet clothes and blanket were in a pile by the fireplace and she was shivering under the blanket. "Here Katie. I'll show you to the shower, have a hot one. It'll warm you up a little, then we'll eat."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I probably ruined supper."

Dave put the clothes, towel and blankets next to her on the sofa, then wiped away the tears. "No, bella. Supper's fine. The sauce is fine, and the pasta hasn't been cooked yet. I was waiting for you to get here."

"Really?"

"Yes, bella. I didn't want you to eat mushy pasta." He kissed her forehead. Then he helped her up and showed her to the bathroom. "I'll start the pasta now, and by the time you're done and changed, I'll have everything ready."

"Thank you so much Dave. I don't mean to be a pain."

"No problem bella." He left her to shower and change.

She enjoyed the hot water and could start feeling her teeth stop chattering. Once she was thawed out, she quickly changed into the sweats that Dave had lent her. They were loose on her, but they were his. She looked at herself in the mirror, ran her fingers through her still wet hair to get rid of the knots and then slowly found her way to the kitchen where Dave was serving their meal. He pulled out her chair and let her sit down.

"FBI training uniform suits you." He whispered in her ear.

Katie flushed crimson. "Thank you. The food smells delicious."

Dave sat down and they talked and ate. Katie enjoyed the wine that he had chosen. He was really worried about her health and hitting the ditch.

"I'll get your windshield replaced." He said.

"You don't have to do that Dave. It's fine really." She insisted.

The only thing she didn't know was that you don't argue with him. "No. I busted it and I'm going to have it replaced."

"But Dave, you did it to rescue me." She tried.

He shook his head. "No. I broke it, I'm fixing."

"Okay." She said reluctantly.

They finished the meal, then Dave cleared away the dishes, insisting that Katie go sit by the fire while he cleaned up. She went and sat there. She looked around and admired the artwork and the books that lined the walls. It was beautiful. Then Dave came into the room, but Katie didn't notice him. He was admiring how she just completed the room. It was like she was meant to be there.

"Katie?" He asked softly.

"David?" She jumped a little.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Figured maybe you'd like to watch a movie, if you're not to tired."

"No a movie sounds great." She smiled and got up.

Dave stopped her before leading her to the entertainment room. "Katie, this storm isn't going to get better. It's getting worse, so I'll set you up in the master bedroom, and I'll sleep in the guest room tonight. If the roads are clear in the morning, I'll take you to work tomorrow."

"Dave, you don't have to give up your bed for me."

Dave smiled. "I want you to be comfortable." He showed her to the master bedroom upstairs. "This is where you'll sleep."

Katie spotted the large plasma screen TV that was in front of the bed. "Can we watch the movie in here?" She asked.

Dave looked at her. "Sure. What do you feel like watching?"

"Action." She giggled.

"Ok. Make yourself comfortable, and I'll be right back."

Dave returned and Katie chose "Texas Rangers" from the handful of DVDs that he chose. He popped it in, then sat on the bed next to her. She curled up to him. He put his arm around her and they cuddled through out the whole thing. Dave was intoxicated by her sweet scent. He wanted her and more than just sexually.

Katie felt safe in Dave's arms. Once the credits started rolling, Katie pushed herself up to kiss him on the cheek, right at the same time as Dave leaned down to kiss her cheek. They miscalculated and landed up kissing each other's lips. Sparks flew for both of them. Dave looked into her eyes and smiled. She nodded. He got up and quickly shut the door, preventing Monty, his trusty hunting dog from barging in. He went back to the bed and laid next to her. He kissed her gently then with more heat and passion, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, I know, I'm leaving it there in the middle of a heated moment… but I have my reasons and you will see them next chapter. Please don't hate me! Please DO READ AND REVIEW! Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole**_


End file.
